The present invention relates to a method of dynamically tracking a location of one or more selected utilities
Systems have been developed for locating utilities below ground at excavation sites and monitoring activities of earth working equipment at such sites. Examples of such systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,800 (Tozawa et al 1993); U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,298 (Greenspun 1999); U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,376 (Stump 2000) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,477 (Gudat 2001). These systems are site specific.
When emergency response crews respond to a call there is a need for access to information regarding the proximity of utilities. For example, in the event of a fire, knowledge as to the proximity of high pressure gas lines or power lines is crucial. Equally important is knowledge as to the closest fire hydrant for supplying water to fight the fire. The situation rarely remains static. Depending upon wind conditions and fuel sources, the fire may rapidly progress in one of several directions. When this occurs, it is important that the emergency response crew be able to continually update information as to the presence of utilities in the path of the fire.
What is required is a method of dynamically tracking a location of one or more selected utilities as a movement occurs within a municipal service area.
According to the present invention there is provided a method of dynamically tracking a location of one or more selected utilities. A first step involves providing a portable controller having a memory. A global positioning system (GPS) co-ordinate device and a display are coupled to the controller. A second step involves storing in the memory of the controller a series of GPS co-ordinates for the one or more selected utilities within an assigned service area of a municipality. A third step involves using the GPS co-ordinate device to dynamically provide GPS co-ordinates to the controller as positioning of the GPS co-ordinate device changes. A fourth step involves using the display to display the GPS co-ordinates of the GPS co-ordinate device on a scrolling display of GPS co-ordinates, together with the series of GPS co-ordinates for the one or more selected utilities, such that the relative position of the GPS co-ordinate device to the one or more selected utilities is always known.
With the method, as described above, as the GPS co-ordinate device is moved along a path, the display scrolls to reflect movement of the GPS co-ordinate device and display GPS co-ordinates for any portion of the selected utilities which the path of the GPS co-ordinate device will cross.
Once the basic teachings of the method are understood, there are various features which can be added as further enhancements to the system.
Even more beneficial results may be obtained when the display indicates a direction from the GPS co-ordinate device to known utilities. This can be done in various ways. One effective way is to graphically display a target on which is marked compass directions and utilities.
Even more beneficial results may be obtained when the display indicates a specified distance from the GPS co-ordinate device to a closest of the selected utilities.
Even more beneficial results may be obtained when the display indicates the longitude, the latitude and the speed of travel of the GPS co-ordinate device.
Even more beneficial results may be obtained when the display places the GPS co-ordinates in the context of a geographical map. It is preferred that the geographical map includes road infrastructure. Beneficial results have been obtained through the use of an aerial photo.
Even more beneficial results may be obtained when the display provides vital data identifying characteristics of the closest of the selected utilities.